Une raison d'espérer
by eric clutter
Summary: Chanson de la comédie musicale Les 10 commandements. Un Zack éprouvant la nostalgie du passé avec son ange blond.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Elle est interprétée par Nourith Sibony.**

_Une raison d'espérer_

_De tout les hommes qui vont de la terre à la terre._

Les guerriers, les mercenaires... peu importe de qui il s'agit...

_De tous ceux qui sauront ce qu'ils sont venus faire._

Ils marchent à travers leur route ayant chacun un but précis ou un rêve à accomplir.

_Aucun n'aura jamais, la douceur de ses mains._

Personne ne pourra te remplacer auprès de moi.

_Aucun n'ira plus près du cœur pour mener si loin._

Tu es le seul être à avoir touché mon cœur.

_Le vouloir aussi fort._

Je te désire tant... C'est plus fort qu'une simple amourette de passage... Il s'agit d'un véritable amour entre Cloud et moi.

_N'est pas assez encore._

Malgré l'authenticité de nos sentiments ce ne fut pas suffisant pour rester ensemble car le destin en a décidé autrement.

_De pouvoir trop l'aimer._

Tu ne quittes pas mon esprit... Au début, j'utilisais trop souvent les mots "aimer" et "ami" mais je voulais que tu sois à moi uniquement.

_Ne sera jamais assez._

On n'aime jamais trop une personne. Notre amour se renforce en surmontant les difficultés.

_De tous les hommes qui ont un destin solitaire._

Tout ces soldats qui aurait pu être aussi seul que toi... Pourtant, aucun ne pouvaient sentir le poids de ta tristesse, le pourquoi de ton isolement. Ils préféraient te mettre à l'écart, te juger comme étant différent d'eux.

_De tous ceux qui devront traverser leur désert._

Le grand tourment dans l'existence vient de ce que nous sommes éternellement seul, et tout nos efforts, tout nos actes ne tendent qu'à fuir cette solitude.

_Aucun ne saura dire ce que crie ses silences._

Personne ne comprends mieux ta douleur que moi. J'ai constamment réussi à déchiffrer tes émotions comme dans un livre ouvert.

_Aucun ne pourrait lire ce qu'écrit son absence._

On ne peut comprendre cette impression de vide sans l'avoir vécu. Ça fait tellement souffrir...

_Au loin..._

Tu étais timide, peu bavard cependant je t'avais trouvé adorable et très mignon. J'adorais te titiller pour voir ton air renfrogné. Tes cheveux blonds me rappelaient les chocobos. Tu détestais quand je te comparais à ce piaf mais moi ça me faisait rire. Tu étais joli à regarder quand tu t'énervais.

_Le vouloir aussi fort._

Tu t'es ouvert à moi progressivement. J'ai découvert de nouvelles facettes de ta personnalité qui n'ont cessé de me plaire.

_N'est pas assez encore._

En dépit de tout ça, je t'ai laissé tout seul, sans moi... pardon... pardon Cloud...

_De pouvoir trop l'aimer._

Une histoire sans précédent dans ma vie. Cloudy... je voudrais tant revoir ton visage...

_Ne sera jamais assez._

Je t'avais laissé seul dans un coin après notre petite allée en voiture. Tu ne devais pas être blessé, en aucun cas, vu ton état ! Je suis parti affronter ces soldats moi-même. Il y en avait une armée entière, cent, deux cents ou un millier, je l'ignorais et je m'en moquais complètement.

_Et c'est tout ce qu'il donne._

J'ai battu mes adversaires les uns après les autres. Seulement, ils étaient trop nombreux même pour moi et j'ai fini par atteindre mes limites. J'étais épuisé face aux trois derniers soldats et je n'ai rien pu faire contre eux. Ils m'ont abattu et je me suis effondré sur le sol. Je suis mort devant toi. Le corps en sang, je t'ai murmuré les quelques mots que je te destinais.

_Qui vous fait tout donner._

Vis ! Tu dois vivre... pour nous deux... Mes rêves, ma fierté.. je te les confient ! Tu répétais chacun de mes mots après moi afin de bien les enregistrer.

_Qui fait qu'on abandonne._

Je suis mort en combattant, on raconte que c'est une fin noble. Je doute que tu partages cette avis. Ce ne fut pas la mort la plus horrible toutefois j'ai bel et bien disparu... Je suis monté au paradis à l'aide d'ailes, d'un blanc immaculé. C'était tellement magnifique... comme un ange...

_Un matin, pour lui, nos raisons de douter._

Il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes Cloud ! Tu dois vivre pour moi, tu me l'as promis. Je suis mort pour toi ! Ne gâche pas l'existence que je t'ai permis de préserver.

_Et c'est tout ce qu'on donne._

Faut-il en vouloir au monde entier de ne plus pouvoir être à tes côtés ?

_Avec la volonté, que ce qu'on abandonne._

J'ai perdu mon amant et c'est... un vrai calvaire. De la désolation, de la torture... ne plus avoir l'occasion de se revoir me fait ressentir une grande peine. C'est un vrai crève-cœur qui s'enfonce dans ma poitrine sans en ressortir. Je doute que tu puisses un jour faire mon deuil... moi je ne pourrais pas...

_Deviendra, pour lui, une raison d'espérer._

Je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute. Ce serait encore plus dur pour moi. Tes amis... ils sont encore là avec toi, alors essaie de ne pas perdre l'esprit ou de t'enfoncer dans de sombres pensées.

_Une raison d'espérer._

Je suis quelque part dans la Rivière de la vie et peut-être pourrais-je revenir... on ignore ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

_Le vouloir aussi fort._

Sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux, un arôme à la fois sucré et épicé. Je voudrais les caresser, les sentir sous mes doigts...

_N'est pas assez encore._

Je voudrais t'embrasser, sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes. Une étreinte charnelle, possessive, je passe mes bras musclés autour de ta taille... Puis, ton visage contre le mien et on oublie nos problèmes, nos doutes, pour s'embrasser sans se préoccuper des alentours.

_De pouvoir trop l'aimer._

Te toucher, ne t'avoir rien que pour moi, te posséder totalement... les douces sensations de ton corps me manquent.

_Ne sera jamais assez... _

Malheureusement tout ceci n'est pas un rêve... je ne suis plus de ce monde... Cloud... tu est l'homme qui a su marqué mon être et mes pensées. Tu resteras pour moi, mon seul et unique... ange blond...


End file.
